Groupies
by lilyflowr33
Summary: It only took two apple martinis, one round of shots, and a risqué adventure on the dance floor for her to arrive here.


**(A/N):** I was watching the movie today, and when she said the line written below, I just got inspiration. It's nothing really, I just wanted to post it. Thought it'd be fun.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own School of Rock.

_

* * *

_

_They're sluts. They sleep with the band.

* * *

_

From where Summer Hathaway was lying, she could see her dress haphazardly lying by the threshold of the bedroom closet, along with her shoe, while the other had mysteriously traveled to the windowsill. Her make up was a mess, her hair a disaster, and her smile glowed brightly. Her naked form was twisted in the covers of the bed. A strong and tanned arm lay across her waist, and as she moved to get a better position, it grasped tightly around her, as to not let her go. She giggled slightly, and turned to kiss the arm's owner on the forehead. He smiled in return, but didn't awake from his slumber. She rested lightly on the pillow behind her and closed her eyes in satisfaction.

She remembered getting slightly drunk last night at the album release party the record company threw for the band. It wasn't their first release; that one had come when they were only 13 years old. Now, ten years later, they were still amazed that it was all happening. The club in SoHo that they had spent the night at had not been far from the apartment Summer was now lying peacefully in. It only took two apple martinis, one round of shots, and a risqué adventure on the dance floor for her to arrive here, locked in a passionate embrace with her lover.

He wasn't drunk last night, she knew, he had only consumed three beers and she knew he could handle plenty more than that. She was slightly tipsy, but still fully comprehensive. So what had happened wasn't a drunken mistake, she was sure of that. After they danced, he knowingly grabbed her hand and led her out, and she truly accepted. They laughed all the way home, with him carrying a bottle of absolut that was never opened, because they didn't need a substance to have a good time. Instead, they had each other.

It had started to rain a block from the apartment, they ran wildly to the overhang that was the entrance. In the spur of the moment, he had grabbed her, kissed her, and initiated the loving journey that ended the next morning. Summer's body had always wanted him, wanted this, but it wasn't until he kissed her in that downpour that her mind wanted him too.

They took the elevator, with the doorman politely turning a blind eye as they passed. As the doors of the elevator closed, he hoisted her up in his arms, and pressed her flush against the wall and began to devour her. Her mouth, her chin, and the one place she couldn't stand, her neck. She moaned as her arms and legs were linked around his neck, and if he hadn't had been carrying her, her knees would have given out from the pleasure. He sucked for a while on her collarbone, until the doors opened to his apartment. Still carrying her, he had skillfully unlocked the door and shut it behind him with his foot, the automatically security system kicking in at the same time. They barely made it to the bedroom when her dropped her on the bed and began to unbutton his shirt and…

Well, things happened from there.

And now the morning sun was peeking through the open curtains and shining upon Summer. She looked over to him and smiled. She knew it for sure this time. In the midst of all that happened last night, right before they fell asleep, he had turned to her and said, "Summer Hathaway, I will marry you. I will marry you if it's the last thing I do." And she smiled because she knew it was true.

Now, as she watched him sleep, she kissed him lightly on the lips, his cheek, and then, as she had found it last night, his spot, right under his chin. He immediately moaned and she giggled. Opening his eyes at last, he smiled and whispered, "I like you better than my alarm clock. I think I'll keep you and throw my old one away."

She smiled and said, "You better keep me."

He laughed and tightened his grip on her once more, so that their bodies were flush against one another. "Don't worry, you're mine," he muttered still half asleep.

Summer laughed, "I love you too Freddy Jones."


End file.
